1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to a connector frame for use with such a connector for achieving a low insertion force in an electrical connector with a high density and/or a large number of contacts.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
Contemporary improvements in computer systems and communications equipment generally involve miniaturization and increased operating speeds. Designers must adapt the electrical connectors used in these systems to cope with such changes. Various attempts to reduce the size of electronic equipment, e.g. personal portable devices and integrated circuits, and to add additional functions to such equipment has resulted in an ongoing drive for miniaturization of all components, especially the electrical connectors. Efforts to miniaturize electrical connectors have included reductions in the pitch between terminals in single or double row linear connectors, so that a relatively high number of I/O or other lines can be interconnected.
Several types of electrical connectors exist that have adapted to miniaturization and to the increased operating speeds. One type is a zero insertion force (ZIF) connector. ZIF connectors use a force reduction mechanism either to spread a contact apart before receiving its mating contact or to provide mechanical advantage to a contact so that it may spread apart and engage its mating contact.
While beneficial in larger applications, current ZIF designs may not be preferred in high contact density, miniaturized environments. Due to the addition of a force reduction mechanism, ZIF connectors can be complex and costly, particularly when miniaturization is required. In addition, the use of smaller actuators may not have sufficient strength to spread a contact apart or to mate the contacts. The actuators also may not fit within footprint limitations. ZIF connectors may not provide sufficient contact wipe to ensure a stable electrical contact. Furthermore, even with a mechanical advantage, ZIF connectors may still have a peak insertion force that is undesirably high when each contact mates simultaneously.
Another type of electrical connector proposed for use in the high density, miniaturized environment, incorporates plug and receptacle halves, wherein one of the halves includes contacts with differential heights. Some of the contacts reside at one elevation, while the others reside at a different elevation. As the connector halves are pressed together, the taller contacts mate first, followed by the shorter contacts. The connector exhibits a lower peak insertion force because not all of the connectors mate in parallel (i.e. at the same time).
Connectors with differential height contacts, however, may not be preferred in high contact density miniaturized connectors. Producing differential height contacts are viewed as impractical due to the strict manufacturing tolerances required.
Consequently, a need exists for a connector that exhibits acceptable insertion force characteristics in a high density, miniaturized environment.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome in the present invention by a frame including a first component and a second component. The frame components substantially surround first and second connector halves, each half including an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts secured to the insulative housing. The frame components engage in order to progressively mate the contacts of the connector. Each frame is preferably stamped and formed from a sheet of suitable conductive material.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by a frame having a first component and a second component rotatably engageable along an axis of rotation. Each frame component substantially surrounds a connector half having an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts secured to the insulative housing. The contacts are arranged generally perpendicular to the axis of rotation.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by a method for mating a connector substantially surrounded by a connector frame, having a first component and a second component. The connector includes a first half and a second half, each including an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts secured to the housing. The method includes the steps of engaging the first and second components; and progressively connecting the contacts of the first and second connector halves.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by a board-to-board array conenctor which includes first and second halves, both attachable to respective substrates. The halves each include an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts secured to the housing and arranged in a series of columns. A board-to-board frame is also provided having first and second frame components, each substantially surrounding respective connector halves and secured to the surface of respective substrates. An end of the first frame component has a hinge assembly, for mating with a hinge mating portion of an end of the second frame component. The frame components are rotated to progressively mate columns of the connector halves in a direction away from the hinge assemblies.